With the development of video technology, projector devices are becoming more and more popular. The projection lens used to display images clearly on a screen is one of the core components of a projector device. Due to spatial limitations of many homes or venues, the projection lens of the projector device is gradually designed to be a short-focus projection lens to achieve a clear projection effect in a small space. However, conventional projector devices usually have problems of poor integration when being assembled with optical elements such as lenses and reflecting mirrors.
In this regard, the present disclosure provides a projector device to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.